battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Rekon Korps (Uber Rare Cat)
Mighty Rekon Korps is an Uber Rare Cat that was added in update 6.3 on July 26th, 2017. It became available to the English Ver. on August 29, 2017. It is the fourth cat in the Iron Legion gacha pool. This is a more picky Amaterasu with Long Distance-esque and Zombie Killer trait. Despite its appearance, it has tons of health and damage as expected of any Units with the Focused Target trait. True Form gains Omni Strike and increased damage and range. Cat Evolves into Orbital Platform Armageddon at level 10. Evolves into Orbital Annihilator Ragnarok at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Impressive attack power, even better in True Form. *Great attack range, even greater in True Form. *Short delay between attacks. *Prevents Zombies from reviving. *Has a lot of knockbacks, improving its survivability. *True Form has Omni Strike. Cons *Cannot attack Traitless enemies. *Long attack animation and recharge time. Strategy/Usage Mighty Rekon Korps is a great powerhouse vs. traited enemies, especially Zombies. Able to deal a whopping 10,438 DPS at level 30, Rekon Korps will easily burn nearly any traited enemy to ashes. Rekon Korps also has Zombie Killer, becoming a extremely useful aide to deal with most of them. However, it's better to either send it after a Zombie unburrows, or to interrupt a Zombie from burrowing (this can be done if you knock them back right before they burrow) so that it doesn't simply bury past behind it. Mighty Rekon Korps can be seen as a cheaper and heavier-hitting, but frailer Gao that won't do a thing against traitless and Metal. If there is traitless or Metal support along with a traited threats, bring units such as Paris Cat, Catasaurus, or Bahamut Cat to support it in these cases. Like most other Uber Rares, Rekon Korps also requires tanks and meatshields along it, as it's quite frail. On its advantage, it has 8 knockbacks, which can give it higher survivability. Try to prevent bulky Zombie Enemies from burrowing to your backline, as they can interrupt the flow of meatshields, and leave Rekon unprotected. Due to its attack animation, it may get interrupted or miss enemies that get knocked back easily (such as Gory's variants). Can be used in tandem along with Gao or Amaterasu to easily deal with traited enemies. Since he doesn't attack traitless enemies in stages where the initial peons are Doge , Snache or Those guys he can be efficiently stacked in the base , be sure to use Curling Cat if the peons are little buffed Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A wooden wheel with two cats in it, both are rolling the wheel. Somehow attached to the top, they added an astronomy deck. There is a cat looking into a telescope, with a pair of stairs going down to what seems to be a bookshelf, probably astronomy books, and a Magi-clothed cat is reading one of them. There is also a satellite dish on top. *Evolved Form: The evolved form is much simpler, a cat with a mustache and a cap, wearing either a cape or a robe. Attacks by summoning a void full of cats through a portal from space piloting an orbital cannon. After a "quick" charge, it releases such a large explosion, it knocks back the cat. Then, the void disappears and the mustached cat runs back to attack again. Very crazy. *True Form: Similar to its Evolved Form, but the mustachioed cat wears a dark blue cap and brown cloak, while the space weapon he summons is colored in bright white and burnt orange. The clothes hanging off of a cable on the weapon are colorized as well, and a new cat appears to the left of them waving a blue flag bearing an emblem and the initials R.A.I.W., which are the initials for Iron Legion in the Japanese version of the game. Trivia * This unit's name is misspelled as "Mighty Recon Korps" on the Iron Legion banner. * Mighty Rekon Korps' description in the Iron Legion event info incorrectly states that it "survives when killed by a Zombie". This is most likely a mistranslation. * The True Form's "Fat Rice Cat" is located on the far left of of the platform during the attack animation, held to the platform via umbilical cable. He is floating to the right of the chef cat. Gallery 356-2 full view.jpg|Full view of the second form. Armatransparent.png|Transparent image. MRK1.gif|Mighty Rekon Korps Attack Animation MRK2.gif|Orbital Platform Armaggedon Attack Animation Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/356.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Seashore Kai | Nora >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Focused Target Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form